runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Exo Malakai
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Proposal of Triumvirate World page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sbstransit (Talk) 00:41, 14 November 2009 Triumvirate Exo, You are a very good man. Thank you for helping stand up for our cause. Its true, how does he hope to stand up against us! We have intellect on our side! ゼロウ 01:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Intellect cannot help against numbers and combat level because thats what it depends on, and i am not standing up against you, im just saying what you aim to do is pointless--I Ranger I 09:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *You Still believe that i am against you, i am just pointing out that your 'intelligence' is useless against numbers and power for whatever combat you are, i can assure you wont be able to beat a level 138 even if you are full of intelect therre is no way that could happen...--I Ranger I 12:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) New alliance we will review their information and then consider an invitation. ゼロウ 01:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the edit dude, itsa good help--CIS Dictator Silvabane 19:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Malakai. I have several questions to ask you. I have been keeping quiet lately just sorting out more recruits and dealing with other plans. What is your status with the Elders? and Blood Legion? As I am sure you know, these two are an issue with each other and regarding the Triumvirate who will defend justices side. Also how goes your clans growth and expansion for Triumvirate military? The Triumvirate World idea is being talked about between many people thoroughly and we will see what we shall do soon. ゼロウ 22:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Check this out Look at my signature, great aint it? 17:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I agree Yes, Let us step up on recruiting. I asked some of our other members to do this as well. We need to be a bigger if we are to accomplish more. You are a step ahead of them, and getting the job done. Once the flanks are more complete we will truly be a justified force. ゼロウ 21:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Talk privately? Understood, in game I presume? I will be in game to talk with you as soon as possible. ゼロウ 22:05, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Page layout *Here, It could be a union page as well. But the info should also be kept on the category page just to make it simple. ゼロウ 21:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *I see, I will keep an eye on that as well then. ゼロウ 22:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Banner The Triumvirate banner has been voted upon. 3 in wiki votes and about 4 in game votes. Not very many people were interested in voting but It is indeed important that we have a banner that can display us along with a symbol. Stavroks suggestion which Ascencia also agreed with was "Zerouhs Triumvirate" in big text and underneath that in smaller text is "Intelligence, Equality, Justice". It seems to fit our goals and is a good symbol of us. Thank you for your assistance in our appearance. In another note. How goes recruiting of Flank Zero? Though the flanks are not top priority, I beleive it is fit that our most elite defense force begins forming together. Do you have a list of members, if so I will add them to the list on this wiki and assist you with the effort if recruiting is slow. My Obliges, ゼロウ 23:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *Malakai, I will not deny anything you said besides asking why? Just curious is all. I have a position to offer you as well, the Military Representative position where you would speak in the top executive meetings for the military. I am honored by your service. ゼロウ 23:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *I sympathize, working as a military coordinator and recruiter is very difficult. I do thank you for remaining in the effort, your support has been very generous. ゼロウ 00:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) *Gather one central military. Speak with Anarchy Dies about it, he is organizing our first line of defense and if you assist him in forming even more people into his "first flank" we will be superior. ゼロウ 18:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Army of Saradomin Yo you really think your dumb triumvirate thing can stand to the might of my power. Well whatever. I have a bet, if zerouh loses the war he disbands forever and vice-versa if I lose. Ok? Malakai I respect you, but you boast that you will not lose but still fear losing. That's a little sketchy. Good answer. I will hope to see you on the battlefield soon. May the best man/woman/it win (jk about the it). =P I don't know when we're going to fight, hopefully soon. Triumvirate World Do you think a PVP world is the best option? There are many advantages and disadvantages to it. Which world are you thinking of? ゼロウ 00:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) *World 14? Since no other suggestions have been made that may end up being the world indeed. We shall see. Very good comeback to Farcrusader by the way. His logic is flawed and strongly lacking, he is an easy triumph for us. ゼロウ 01:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) BZPChat Malakai, The Triumvirate is interested in BZP chat, what is your... opinion and status on them? I understand you are a member of their ranks. ゼロウ 21:29, February 2, 2010 (UTC) *That is a shame. We need to continue gathering members who are some other clans you might know who will cooperate? ゼロウ 19:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *I see. We will continue our search. ゼロウ 16:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Why would that be? What is your logic for it being unwise. It is in metaphor a Triumvirate of our ideals and structure. ゼロウ 01:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *That is correct. However in this case, it is a Triumvirate of our ideals and base. Which is more important. The Triumvirate is not led by three people, It is led by the ideals of the Triumvirate which are represented in our unity. ゼロウ 16:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *While both of the things you say are inaccurate, we do have many P2P members, and the only reason we haven't made a presence (and while that will change when the Triumvirate World is instated) is because we are still gathering members and that is changing dramatically as many diplomats and military workers are doing precisely that. It has been good working with you if you are truly leaving, your ideas have been prestigious and I am saddened that you feel the way you do. ゼロウ 16:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Very well, good luck to whatever may follow. ゼロウ 17:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Im p2p 08:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey I heard you left the Triumvirate once you switched to p2p. Join Clan Amanecer. With 112 members, great events, and awesome levels, It's where to pros are. :D Darke Physik 05:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) *Haha, a silly little one, every clan that destroys others is not a copy of those weak Dream Lords, we've had much more success than your silly little anti union. The Black Parade 15:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Stay Awake The Dream Lords. I know they mean business. It seems as though they are very dangerous. If you are still with Zerouh and not with The Dream Lords, comply with my instructions. Who I am does not matter, but who you are does matter. I will ask and you will answer. So let me begin by asking, how big of a threat are they? What have they been known to do? How can they destroy clans/unions? Your response will benefit everyone. So you are with the Dream Lords? CORSAM I don't see why not. The clan's gone inactive. I'm just trying to rebuild it.Red Dog31 02:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir, I can assure you that the clan fell to corruptionists a while back and has since gone inactive due to Grunge Devil quitting. I was a commander in it, so I should know of all people. Besides, what does this affect you? You weren't in Corsam the last time I checked.Red Dog31 16:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Empire of Siscia You are in that union. It is run by King. Red Red has his values, but is currently not under control. I will, if the situation continues be blocking him for a short period of time. ゼロウ 16:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :*Perhaps there are some other things you do not see. I would warn you now to get out of the situation with Red Dog, Silvabane, and Offside, because getting involved is not a good decision at this point. ゼロウ 17:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry? I don't quite understand where this came from, what happened when your account was hacked then? 17:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :*When did you recover your account? Was your wiki account ever hacked? 23:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::*Ah I see, if this is true then there is little harm done. "You" had claimed myself and Ehtya were the same and, while I don't remember this exactly, perhaps that Red and another, now out of office, executive were the same? I know someone made that claim some time ago. "You" said you would tell everyone because the Triumvirate had grown too powerful and you wanted us brought down a few notches and you said this would do it even if it was not true. 00:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::*That is fine, I do not care if you support us or don't. It's just unsettling when one doesn't know why or when one openly criticizes and strikes out against us. 00:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC)